Gatsby's Green Light
by wentworth360
Summary: Clark makes a New Years resolution ...
1. Chapter 1

Gatsby's Green Line

The Watchtower

New Years, a time for resolutions and new possibilities for all of us, heroes included. We think of all the things we'd like to do but haven't. Scuba dive off the Great Barrier Reef, loss that spare tire we've accumulated over the past year, jump out of a plane, learn an instrument, quit smoking, run with the bulls at Pamplona, finally getting around to cleaning out the garage, learning another language or learning to dance, the list goes on and on. We may even begin some of these, but mostly they are just wishes we consider but never follow through on. The year continues on and life has a way of distracting us.

Then another year rolls around and we remember them all again.

Clark had finished his shift and was sitting alone in the cafeteria. It was New Years Day and he was reflecting on the previous year and the one just beginning. He usually wasn't one to make resolutions, as he'd already seen and experience so many amazing things in his young life. He thought perhaps he might make an exception this year. His mind drifted to the previous night and the Daily Planet's annual New Years Party.

* * *

Metropolis – Dec. 31 – 11:59 PM

Clark stood against one of the walls and sipped his punch as he watched his former coworkers enjoy the party. Technically he didn't work here anymore, having started up a website with Cat Grant, but they'd both been invited anyway. He hadn't really felt like coming to this, but Cat had convinced him they should both attend to show they were doing okay. They weren't really doing okay and he pointed this out to her, but she persisted until he finally agreed.

The last dance before midnight started and all the couples began moving towards the dance floor. Cat was dancing with one of the entertainment reporters she used to work with. This was his cue. Clark set his punch down and started for the exit, hoping no one would notice. He slipped out the side door and then took the elevator down to the street. All around him he could hear people celebrating as the ball dropped and the New Year began. As he began making his way back to his apartment, he walked by several clubs and could see people celebrating and dancing. They all looked like they were having a wonderful time.

Another year had just begun, but an old problem resurfaced as it always did. The reason, the real reason Clark usually avoided parties, whether as Superman or Clark Kent had nothing to do with what most would probably expect. It was the same reason he hadn't wanted to attend the Planet New Years party. It had nothing to do with Lois or any hard feelings he might have towards current management. It was something much simpler. Clark couldn't dance. Well, that was a misnomer, he probably could dance, he just didn't know how.

For all his amazing abilities it was almost inconceivable to most that he couldn't do something millions of ordinary people did all the time. Growing up in a small town though, there really wasn't a lot of call to learn. Oh there were school dances and the like, but he'd really only attended one with a date. That was his senior prom with Lana and they'd been late arriving. He'd managed to shuffle his way through a song or two without stepping on her feet, but both of their minds were on other things.

When his folk had died and he'd moved to Metropolis he thought about learning, but his two new jobs took up most of his time. He'd caught snippets of the popular dance contests on television and envied how graceful some of the contestants looked. If they could do it, certainly he could he thought, but other more urgent matters always seemed to get in the way.

* * *

The Watchtower

Clark flipped through the newspaper, a habit he still had from working at one. It was the New York Times and he'd read through most of the sections and was no just idly looking at the ads. He saw several advertising dance lessons and this prompted the idea of a New Year's resolution. Maybe this year he would learn how to dance. Every year Bruce had a big funding raising gala and he was always invited. He always tried to beg off, but Bruce pointed out that if he could attend, so could Clark. It was hard to argue with Bruce, as he never stopped until you agreed with him. Usually Clark would make a brief appearance and then slip away. His teammates had even started making a joke of it, about how he was getting worse than Bruce at never taking a day off.

Clark usually just smiled and didn't correct them. It seemed easier than telling them the real reason. In the short time he did stay he found himself a little envious of some of his teammates. Bruce, Ollie, Dinah, Zatanna, Hal even Wally and Shayera would get out on the dance floor and pull it off with style. Even Diana would waltz occasionally. Usually as he was leaving, Clark would glance back at everyone dancing and wish that one of these times he was out there too.

He flipped back to the page with the advertisements for dance lessons. Perhaps this was the year he made a resolution to learn how. Clark thought about seeing where in Metropolis he could take a few lessons, but then dismissed that idea. He knew too many people and he didn't want anyone finding out if he was going to do this. He thought of Gotham next, but immediately crossed that idea out too. Bruce seemed to know everything that was happening in the city and while the chances were good that him taking dancing lessons might slip by his notice, Clark didn't want to risk it. Washington he immediately crossed out. Flipping through the pages of the paper he saw an ad for dance lessons at the Plaza hotel on Central Park. Twice a month in the grand ballroom classes were held. Both couples and individuals were welcome. It wasn't any of the current dances being taught, just the classics.

Clark picked up a pen and circled the ad. It was perfect, he thought. He could sign up as Clark Kent and no one would know about it. Twice a month seemed workable with his schedule. He had no illusions about becoming Fred Astaire, but maybe this year at Bruce's charity gala, he would stay a little longer.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana had been going over some plans for future missions with Jon before leaving the station. As she headed towards the transporters, she detoured towards the cafeteria. A cup of coffee sounded good to her for some reason so she thought she would just grab one before she left. As she entered she saw several of her teammates sitting at various tables. She smiled and waved to a few as she moved towards the coffee dispenser. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Superman sitting alone. They had been teammates for several years and friends for the last couple. Diana knew about his secret identity as Clark Kent just as she knew who the rest of her teammates were in their other lives.

Now at 23, Diana found Kal, as she'd started calling him, interested her just a bit more than the others. She knew the rough outline of his life, alien from a dead world, sent by rocket ship to this one. She knew he'd grown up in a small town and had been a reporter and probably still was just not at a newspaper. She had listened to the gossip that always seemed to be a hot topic among many of her teammates and had noted that most thought he had an interest in one of his coworkers in his other life. From the latest she'd heard, that hadn't worked out but no one seemed to have any other details about his personal life.

Frankly he was a bit of a mystery to her. Diana knew he was 25, close to her age. When they were on duty together or missions they worked well together and had developed an easy rapport. She knew that some of the other female members found him attractive and she certainly understood why. She had a feeling he didn't realize this opinion of him that others had and in a way she found that charming. He was Superman but apparently rather modest too.

At the rare social events they both attended, she also noticed he tended to stay in the background and usually slip out early when he didn't think anyone would notice. Diana had noticed and it only added to the mystery. As she finished pouring herself a cup of coffee, she decided she would delay her departure just a little longer. She turned and started walking towards his table, but before she could reach it he got up and moved towards the exit.

She started to call to him, but then stopped. Diana wasn't sure what she would say. While she had been out in the world for five years the interaction between men and women was still something of an ambiguity to her. She had dipped her toe into the waters of dating but the results so far had been unsatisfying. Having not grown up in this culture the rules were something she was still trying to figure out. It had seemed at first glance to be rather simple, you like someone and if they like you then you go out on a date. Depending on how that went, things either ended or progressed.

Her own experiences had taught her that wasn't the case. It seemed a myriad of things could get in the way. You could be in different places or want different things from a relationship. One of you might just be getting out of another relationship and not ready to commit to a new one. He might be ready to move to the next level but you weren't. Gifts were supposed to say something or hold special meaning, but depending on where you were in the relationship, the gift had to be appropriate. He wasn't supposed to call for three days, no matter how wonderful a time you both had. Women were supposed to wait and let him make the first move. Being honest when it wasn't working even if the other agreed could create hard feelings later. The more she thought about all the rules everyone had told her about the more it made her head hurt trying to keep them all straight.

Secretly she still believed it should be simple, you like him, he likes you, and you go on a date. She didn't say this to anyone as they would always give her that look that said how naïve they thought she was. Diana knew her unique background lent itself to this view and for the most part she'd stopped caring. Sometimes appearing to be naïve could work to your advantage she'd learned. What she'd decided on recently was that she didn't like the rules, so she wasn't going to adhere to them. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it her own way.

With this thought in mind, Diana walked over and sat down at the table Superman had just vacated. She took a sip of her coffee and opened the paper that was on the table. She had read most of the stories before so she just scanned through it. As she got to the ads, she noticed one of them was circled. Diana read the ad for dance lessons and then glanced at the door where Superman had just exited. She couldn't help wondering if he'd circled the ad?

Sitting back and taking another sip of her coffee, Diana went over what she knew about him. She recalled being at a few events he was also attending and where there was dancing. She couldn't remember one instance where she'd seen him dance. Diana had seen him as both Superman and Clark Kent at those events but in either guise he never danced. Looking at the ad again, a smile came to Diana's lips. He didn't know how to dance, she thought.

Diana had never told anyone, but she didn't know most of the dances they did at those parties either. She knew how to dance, but mostly the types of dance they did back on the island. She'd picked up the basics of the waltz from watching others, but that was the extent of her knowledge. She liked dancing, but had been too busy to learn the other dances. At most parties she easily got away with just waltzing, but occasionally she thought how much she might like to give the other dances a try.

Diana looked at the ad again.

Her smile got a little bigger as she tore out the ad from the paper.

* * *

New York – Two weeks later

The Plaza Ballroom was a magnificent, elegant structure. It was a reminder of the days when ballroom dancing was all the rage. For the past few years it had mostly hosted weddings, conferences and the usual events banquet halls are used for. The recent revival of interest in ballroom dancing, mostly from television, had once again brought dancing back to the Plaza. Perhaps a hundred people, mostly couples, had signed up for the classes.

The instructors were an older couple, Elaine and Bob Champion, that had worked on the Broadway stage in their earlier years and now ran a dance studio of their own. They welcomed everyone. Clark stood looking around, wondering if this was such a good idea. He had faced tyrants and alien invasions without blinking an eye, but this had his nerves on edge. It had sounded like a good idea in theory, but now he was here and his palms were sweaty. He had spoken to several young women that were attending alone like he was. They all seemed nice enough and certainly seemed charming and attractive, but the prospect of dancing with them was daunting at best. What if he stepped on their feet and accidently crushed their toes? A million horrible scenarios flashed through his mind and only increased his level of anxiety. Maybe the best and safest thing to do would be to just leave now before it started, he thought.

"Everyone, please find a partner so we can begin,' Elaine called out.

Clark turned to head for the exit, but stopped. Standing in front of him was Diana. She was dressed differently than he'd ever seen her, in loose slacks and a printed blouse. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing glasses similar to his. It was as if she had adopted a secret identity.

'Diana?" He said, wondering what she was doing there.

"Hello, Kal,' she replied with a smile. "Since it appears neither of us have a partner yet, would you like to be mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Box Step

New York - Plaza Ballroom

For just a moment he wondered if he was seeing things, even though he knew he wasn't. Diana, of all people, was standing right in front of him. He deliberately picked this place because he thought it would be safe from anyone finding out. This was just supposed to be a private thing, something away from everything else in both his lives.

"Kal?" Diana said.

"Huh?"

"So partners?" She asked.

"Diana, what are you doing here?' He finally asked.

She looked around them.

"The same as everyone else, taking dance lessons."

"Yeah, I pieced that together,' he replied. "What I'm asking if more specific, what are you doing here, in this room of all places?"

"Oh." Diana said. "I saw the ad you circled in the paper and it sounded like fun. So here I am. So partners?"

The ad, that made sense, he thought. For he briefest of moments the word stalker had come to his mind, but then he remember whom she was. Diana was definitely the stalkee type more then the stalker type. Just a brief glance around the Internet proved she had some rather ardent fans with rather specific fantasies about her. Some rather disturbing fans with some rather alarming fantasies when you get right down to it. That was one of the main problems with a memory like his, once you see something like that; it's pretty hard to forget it.

He could see she was waiting for an answer. This really wasn't how he pictured things going.

"Yeah, about that,' he began. "I was reconsidering and thinking about just blowing this off actually."

"Oh." She said, the smile disappearing from her lips. "Is it because I came? I'm sorry; I didn't realize you'd already made arrangements to have a partner. I wasn't thinking, again, I'm sorry."

He could clearly see the disappointment written on her face. Now he felt like a complete douche. She was his friend after all.

"No, Diana, it's not that,' he offered.

"So it's just that I came?" She asked.

Pretty much, he thought, but he was wise enough not to say it.

"So, um, I guess partners, huh?"

The smile returned to Diana's lips.

"Good, I'm glad you changed your mind,' she replied.

They stood facing each other for several awkward, silent moments, not really sure what to say and then both turned and looked around the ballroom.

"Good turn out,' she offered.

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence followed. A question popped into Clark's mind so he turned to her.

"What's with the get up, by the way?"

Diana glanced down at her outfit before replying.

"I'm incognito,' she replied. "Actually it's my variation on what you do."

"How's that?" He asked glancing at her outfit again as he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"I guess you could call it an homage, really,' she explained. "The slacks are baggy and a size too big, as is the blouse. The shoes are flats and more comfortable than stylish. I couldn't do what you do with your hair so I settled on a ponytail. The glasses, I have to say, were the trickiest part. Finding just the right pair, unflattering yet not hideous, really took some looking. I even came up with an alias, Diana Prince."

"That's not what I…" He was going to say that wasn't what he did, but then he realized it actually was. He didn't think his glasses were that unflattering really.

"I must say I was surprised how well it has worked so far,' Diana added.

"Yeah."

Clark wasn't quite sure she pulled it off as well as she thought. There was still a very "Hot for Teacher' vibe about Diana even with her playing her looks down. Sure, most probably didn't think she was Wonder Woman but she was still getting more than her share of attention and interested looks.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to have finally found a partner and the instructors were ready to begin the class.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to start with something simple,' Elaine said. "The box step, so everyone take your positions and let's dive right in."

Bob and Elaine turned to face each other. He extended his left hand and she placed her right in it. They both were wearing wireless microphones so everyone could hear them.

"Now watch us,' Bob said. "We'll do it slow so you can see the basics. I'll be leading, so guys you do what I do and ladies you do what Elaine does. It's very simple. The first move, I step forward with my left while Elaine steps back with her right. I slide my right foot up as Elaine slides her left foot back so we're in the same position we started in. Now I step sideways with my right, as Elaine steps with her left. My left and her right follow until we're back in a similar position as we started. Pretty easy so far, huh?"

Several people in the group nodded.

"Okay, now I step back with my right, while Elaine steps forward with her left. My left and her right follow. To complete the square, I will then move two steps to the left: left foot sideways and right foot to close. And we're back in our original position. There's nothing to it."

"Now let's have all of you try it,' Elaine said, as they moved apart and started to walk among the dancers. Bob took out a remote and started the music. Ten Cents a Dance played.

"The rhythm is really simple,' Elaine explained. "It's basically 1-2-3, 4-5-6. The steps are forward-side-together, backwards-side-together."

Clark extended his hand and Diana took it. He placed his other hand to her side, just above her waist. Diana placed her other hand on his bicep. Perhaps it was out of habit or that someone knew who he was, but Clark slipped into his standard Clark Kent persona almost without thinking. As they gave it a try, he looked down at his feet and counted.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?' He said, looking up.

"I know you're looking at your feet, but from everyone else's vantage point it looks like you're staring at my chest," Diana informed him. "It's a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry,' he quickly replied.

They finished their first box.

"Okay, everyone just keep going, repeating those same steps until you're comfortable with them,' Bob said.

As they continued, Diana was watching Clark carefully. They were moving very slow and rather tentatively. At first she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off. Then it hit here was it was.

"Kal, you're doing it,' Diana said.

"What? I wasn't staring at your chest,' he replied.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh."

Okay, that was embarrassing, he thought.

"Um, well, than what are you talking about?' He asked, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"No one here except me knows who you are,' Diana explained. "You don't have to do the usual clumsy persona."

He looked at her for a moment and then around them. She was right. In fact that was one of the main reasons he'd picked this place originally. He seemed to relax. If Diana hadn't been watching closely she thought she would have missed it. It was such a subtle change he made. He stood just a little straighter, but it was more than just the way he carried himself. It was as if there had been a shift from Clark Kent to Superman, yet neither but somewhere in between. Diana had seen him in both personas but this was different. She couldn't help wondering if this was the real Clark or Kal underneath the masks he wore. Since getting to know him better was one of the reasons she'd decided to come today, Diana found she liked the change.

She still had some questions though.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Why dance lessons?" She asked. "Surely with your abilities it would be easy for you to learn this."

"But then I wouldn't be dancing with you,' He replied with a smile.

Diana liked the compliment, but it brought up something else she'd noticed about him.

"You do that very well,' she said.

"What?"

"Deflect questions with humor,' she replied. "I've noticed a lot of it is self-deprecating which I imagine is by design. So what's the truth?"

He didn't answer right away.

"Okay,' he finally said. "Yes, I could easily read every book on dancing and watch every video. I could know and mimic every step at probably expert level or better if I wanted to."

"So why dance lessons?' She asked again.

"Cause where's the fun in that?" He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not out to become the world's greatest dancer, Diana,' he explained. "I just thought it would be fun to learn the way everyone else does. Look around us, there's a social element to taking these lessons too. I don't know them, but they all seem like nice people. Being in a group doing this is part of the attraction. Some people join a bowling league or a softball team; I thought it would be fun to take dance lessons. It's not life or death, so there's not rush to learn. It seemed to me that the lessons could be the best part of the experience."

Elaine walked by them.

"You two picked it up, I see,' she said with a smile. "Try moving a little closer to each other and see if that makes a difference."

She moved on to instruct the next couple. Clark and Diana moved a little closer and his hand slipped around her waist to her lower back. They started dancing again.

"So why are you here, Diana?" He asked.

"Two reasons,' she replied.

"And they are?"

"One is I didn't know these dances so I thought it would be fun, as you said, to learn them."

"Okay, what's the other reason?" He asked.

"You."

He was surprised by her answer and it showed on his face.

"Me? Why me?"

"We've known each other for five years,' Diana explained. "We've become friends in the last year or so."

"Yes." He waited for her to continue.

"I realized that while we are friends, I don't really know that much about you." She said. "I know the surface details like everyone else, but I found I was curious about who you are under that surface."

"I see,' he replied. Frankly, Clark wasn't sure how to respond to her statement. They had known each other for five years and become friends more recently, but now he realized that he probably only knew the surface details, as she called them, about her. Maybe it would be interesting to get to know the Diana that most didn't see. It was all too new though, so he wasn't really sure what any of it meant. She did know he was Clark Kent and Superman so that did offer an interesting and rather unique situation.

"So we're going to take dance lessons and get to know each other?" He finally asked.

"That's the idea,' Diana replied.

"Okay." He said. "Do you think we could we keep this just between us for now? I did pick this place because I thought no one would know. I'd like it to sort of remain that way."

"For how long?" Diana asked. She didn't like subterfuge on principle, but this seemed like a possible occasion to bend that rule.

"Not forever,' he replied. "Just until the lessons are over."

"That's not too unreasonable, I suppose,' Diana admitted. "So we will keep it a secret that we are taking dance lessons together until then. Okay, Kal, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Diana,' he said with a smile. "Maybe this year I'll stay at Bruce's party a little longer. When someone asks me to dance this time, I won't have to figure out a way to say no."

"You've been asked to dance at Bruce's party?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, it's always awkward,' he replied. "Last year Dinah and Zatanna each asked me. I made some lame excuse, but it would be nice to say yes for once."

Diana stopped doing the box step and looked at him.

"So I'm taking dance lessons with you so you can dance with other women?" She asked. "Is that really what you meant to say, Kal?"

"Ah, no,' he quickly replied. "This year I'll be doing the asking and the first person I'll ask is you, Diana."

"The first person?"

"I wouldn't want to monopolize your time, Diana,' he said with a smile. "There would probably be a riot from all the other men if I did."

"You're doing it again, Kal." She replied, but she did smile just a little bit.

"Yes, I know."

The song ended and everyone turned to see what the next lesson would be.


	3. Chapter 3

post ...

New York

Two hours slipped by and the 1st class came to an end. The class mingled a bit as everyone grabbed their coats.

"So I guess we have the box step down."

"Yes,' she said and then admitted. "I already knew that one before I came."

He helped her on with her LK Bennett Annabell Teal Coat. It was winter after all.

"So that's how you got by with waltzing all this time,' he joked.

She adjusted her sleeves and then turned to him.

"No one complained,' she countered.

"No, I don't imagine they would."

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Meaning I'm pretty sure most of the men were just happy to be dancing with you.' He offered.

"Are you flirting with me, Kal?'

"Is it flirting if you're telling the truth?" He ventured, as he slipped into his Old Navy Pea Coat.

"Are you going to answer all my questions with questions?'

"That depends on the questions, Diana,' he replied with a smile.

"You're not going to make it easy getting to know you, are you, Kal?"

"Is that a question?" he teased.

"Remember, I have ways of getting to the truth, Kal." She said as her hand instinctively moved to her hip.

He glanced down at where her lasso usually hung from her belt and then back to her eyes. He put his hands into his coat pockets.

"You didn't bring it, remember _Miss Prince_?" He put just a little emphasis on the name Miss Prince. "Besides, wasn't one of the reasons you're here to have fun?"

"Getting answers to my questions might be how I have fun," She replied. "Have you considered that, Kal?"

"Isn't it better if a person wants to give you those answers, rather than compelling them?" He asked. "We danced the box step for 2 hours, Diana. Was I supposed to tell you everything about myself while we were doing it?"

"No, I suppose not," She admitted. "You could have given me something though."

He smiled as they moved towards the exit.

"Fair enough," He replied. "The answer is yes."

"Yes? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, I was flirting with you." He replied.

It was her turn to smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So." She finally said.

"So." He repeated. "Are you heading back to the embassy?"

"Yes, I have some paperwork I should probably get caught up on,' she explained. "Are you heading back to Metropolis?"

He glanced around them at the others from the dance class.

"Actually, I was thinking of sticking around for a little while,' he replied. "There's supposed to be a little informal meet and greet among the students so I thought I'd get to know some of the others taking the class. They seem like nice people and we are all taking this class together for the next few weeks so I figured I'd get to know some of them."

"Oh." She said, a little surprised that he wanted to linger.

"You're welcome to stay too, Diana,' He offered.

"No, no, I should really get back to the embassy."

"Okay, so I guess this is good night then."

"Good night, Kal."

"Good night, Diana."

Neither seemed sure what they should do. There was a bit of awkwardness as they both considered a kiss, but in the end settled for extending their hands. They shook.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Diana, it was fun,' He said.

"Yes, it was,' she replied. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Kal."

"So I guess we'll see each other in two weeks for the next class?"

"I'm looking forward to it,' she said. "The waltz, I've wanted to learn that."

He absently reached over and buttoned one of the buttons on her coat.

"Button up, its cold outside,' he offered with a smile.

"You know that's not necessary, Kal,' she said with a smile.

"Sure, but it becomes a habit,' he replied. "Helps with your disguise."

"Tips from the master, I'll have to remember that,' she teased.

He laughed and put his hands back in his coat pockets.

"Night, Diana."

"Night, Kal."

She turned and headed towards the exit. She knew he was watching her leave, but resisted the temptation to glance back at him. At the door she stopped and spoke to Bob and Elaine, the instructors, introducing herself and complimenting them on the class. They returned the compliment, saying she seemed to be a natural and they hoped to see her at the next class. Diana said she would be there. The three shook hands and said good night.

Diana made her way through the lobby to the front doors. As she stepped outside, she could see her breath in the cool winter night air. Glancing down, she buttoned two more buttons on her coat and smiled. She didn't really need a coat and he probably needed one even less. It was something she had to adjust to since leaving home. Getting some time out of the spotlight required some adjustments and it seemed like a small price to pay.

As she walked down the street, Diana slipped off the fake glasses as she reflected on the last 2 plus hours. Curiosity more than anything had been her reason for coming. She had to admit part of her thought there had to be more to this then him just wanting to take dance lessons. If it had been Bruce, she knew there would have to be an ulterior motive. Some of her other teammates she could believe just wanted to learn to dance, but it seemed out of character for Kal.

Then she had realized she had fallen for the image he presented to the world just like so many others had. Whether it was really out of character for him she didn't know. It's what she'd tried to explain about knowing only the surface him, not the real him underneath.

She'd been straightforward about her intentions and she had to admit he'd reacted how she suspected he would. He hadn't dismissed them, but gently deflected them with humor and what many referred to as his farm boy charm. There were a few moments though where she thought he let his guard slip a bit and gave her glimpses of the real man underneath. His response about did she really think in 2 hours she would get to know everything about him had been telling. Some would probably take that as arrogant, but Diana saw it in a different way.

In five years she had met men of all kinds and their reactions to her usually fell into several categories. Some would become so tongued-tied and flustered they had trouble getting anything out. Others, one teammate in particular came to mind, pretended they hadn't noticed she was attractive or that they were above such things. Mostly though, the ones that found her attractive tended to try and impress her. They boasted of their accomplishments while continuously complimenting her on her beauty. She learned everything about them in the space of minutes or at least what they wanted her to know about them.

Kal's answer had been different. In so many words he had said, yes he thought she was a beautiful woman, but he wasn't going to pour out his life story because she danced with him once. In Diana's way of thinking he was acknowledging the reality of the situation between them but confident enough in himself that he didn't feel the need to impress her. He was wary of letting people in and just because a beautiful woman asked didn't mean he had to oblige by telling the story of his life to her.

As she reached the corner, Diana glanced back at the Plaza. Paperwork was waiting, but it had waited this long. Smiling, Diana put the glasses back on and headed towards the Plaza.

* * *

The Plaza

Clark watched Diana leave. After the door closed behind her, he couldn't help wondering what that had been about. She wanted to get to know him better, she'd said. What does that mean, he thought? They were already friends and she probably knew more about him than most people. Did she mean she wanted to be more than friends? While Clark, like most people, had certainly entertained thoughts about something like that regarding Diana, he'd always dismissed them. He was a 25-year-old guy and again like most 25-year-old guys he'd had similar thoughts about a lot of women. That's what 25-year-old guys do. Well, it wasn't limited to just 25-year-old guys really; it was pretty much all guys of every age. Like most guys he certainly didn't act on most of those thoughts, he'd never get anything done if he did.

She wants to get to know the real me better? What the hell does that mean? He thought about if some more, but then dismissed it. Knowing Diana, she would tell him what she meant sooner rather than later. He would just have to wait and find out.

Some of the other couples from the class came over and introduced themselves. Clark shook hands with them. As was the norm at first nights they all started talking about the class. Others joined in.

* * *

The Plaza

Diana opened the door to the ballroom and stepped inside. She undid the buttons on her coat, but didn't take it off. She glanced around for him and finally spotted him in a group by the coffee maker. He was casually leaning against the table and seemed to be listening to the others. Diana didn't move towards him right away, but just watched him. Some of the other couples came over and introduced themselves to her and say hi. She was polite and returned their greetings, but few of them lingered the way they were around him.

She realized this was Clark Kent she was seeing, yet not completely Clark Kent. He 'accidentally' spilled some of his coffee but that was the extent of his fumbling, awkwardness. He must have made some joke about it as she saw the others laughing with him. She watched him for several minutes. He didn't have any more accidents and Diana had to wonder if that little one at the beginning had set the tone for how the others saw him. First impressions can be powerful things. Was it as simple as that, she mused? A moment of awkwardness was all it took for the image of mild mannered Clark Kent to stick?

He turned briefly and smiled at her, letting her know without words he knew she was there. His posture and manner didn't change from the moment before. It was all the invitation she needed, so Diana walked towards him.

"Diana."

"Kal."

"Why did you call him Kal?' One of the others in the group asked. It caught Diana off guard, as she was so used to calling him that. She started to fumble an explanation out, but he stepped in and saved her.

"When we first met she thought I said my named was Kal, not Clark,' he said. 'I was a little nervous so I didn't correct her right away. It's been sort of a joke between us ever since."

"Plus I like the name Kal,' Diana added.

The others laughed about it and some even started calling him Kal.

"Hey, that's only for my dancing partners,' he said in a mock outrage tone. This elicited more laughs and the group moved on to another conversation. Diana found herself enjoying listening to the others talk about their lives. She rarely got the opportunity as Wonder Woman to just talk to people like this and found it a welcome change.

"So what do you do for a living, Diana?' She was asked.

This time he didn't come to her rescue, but turned and smiled waiting for her response.

"I-I, um, work at one of the embassies,' she offered.

"Which one?"

"The Themysciran Embassy."

"Wow, the Amazons, that explains it,' one of the men said. "Do they hire only tall women?"

"Have you met Wonder Woman?' Some else asked.

"I just do paperwork, mostly,' Diana said. It was an answer, just not to the question they asked. "Paperwork in my office, that's where I spend most of my time."

"Is that how you two met?'

This time Clark did speak up.

"Yes. I was trying to get an interview with Wonder Woman and they sent Diana out to tell me no."

"He didn't have an appointment,' she quickly countered. "Plus no one had ever heard of the web site he claimed to work for."

She knew he was teasing her, enjoying the fact that she had to come up with details for her cover of Diana Prince on the spot. She didn't mind teasing him back either.

"I must admit I never heard of it either,' one of the couples said. Several others nodded in agreement.

"Nobody has," Diana added.

"We're new,' Clark stated, flashing Diana a quick look. "It wasn't a total loss, I did get a dance partner out of it."

"I felt bad for having to tell him no about the interview,' Diana explained. "He seemed so disappointed."

"I got over it,' Clark offered.

They continued this private give and take with each other as they talked to their fellow dance students. An hour and a half slipped by before everyone started to go his or her own ways. They all said they would see each other again in two weeks. This time Clark walked out with Diana. As they stepped out onto the street he buttoned his coat and turned up his collar.

"Taking the disguise a little bit far, aren't you Kal?" She said. "We both know you don't feel the cold."

"True,' he admitted. "It's a habit at this point. I don't really even thinking about doing it anymore. I grew up in Kansas remember? People in Kansas wear coats in winter."

Diana nodded in understanding. As they started down the street, both of them slipped their hands into their coat pockets.

"You were right, they are nice people," Diana said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they are' he agreed. The lapsed into silence as they walked.

"So shouldn't you be flying off to do all that paperwork or something?"

"I felt like walking a little bit,' Diana replied. "Besides, I know the boss and she's very understanding."

He smiled at this as they continued walking side by side down the street.

"So are you going to tell me what this sudden interest in me was about?" He asked.

"I already told you."

"Yes, but why is what I'm wondering,' he said. "We're friends already, Diana, so you do know me.'

"Yes, that's true to a point,' she countered. "By the usual rules the longer friends know each other the more they share and get to know each other better. You haven't been playing by those rules, Kal. Since I don't like those rules anyway, I decided I wouldn't play by them either."

"Did you ever consider there isn't more to know?" He asked. "Maybe I'm a case of what you see is what you get."

"Or maybe that's just what you want everyone to see,' she replied.

"So I probably can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"No."

"Didn't think so,' he admitted.

"Is the prospect of getting to know and date me so horrible, Kal?" She asked.

He was surprised by the question.

"Ah, well, no, of course not,' he managed to reply. "Is that was this was tonight, a date?"

"It did have some of the elements of a date,' she said. "But judging by your question, I'd say no. Usually both parties know they're on a date for it to be a date."

"Yeah, that usually helps,' he mused. "So is that what this is about, you want us to start dating, Diana?"

She stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"I haven't decided yet,' she replied. "Let's see how the dance lessons go, shall we?'

"Well, look who suddenly got all coy with the answers to questions?" He said with a chuckle.

"As you said earlier, Kal, it depends on the questions." She smiled and started walking again. "Besides, didn't you also say something about the experience being half the fun?"

"Yeah, yeah I did say that and I probably should have known you'd remember it,' he admitted. 'So I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks for the next class?'

"Of course,' she replied. "Oh, and that will be a date, Kal, I just thought I'd let you know ahead of time."


	4. Chapter 4

Waltzing Matilda

New York – Plaza Ballroom – 2 Weeks Later

The second lesson had begun. They started by going over the box step and dancing a few songs before moving on to the waltz. The instructors said this was to show how they were building onto what they'd already learned. Clark held Diana in his arms as they, along with the rest of the class when over the new instructions.

"So tell me something I don't know about you, Kal?"

Diana had decided to wait until after the new dance was introduced to ask him. He looked at her and saw her eyes were focused on his waiting for an answer.

"Is this part of your plan to get to know me better?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes."

"I see,' he replied. "So what sort of thing do you want to know?"

"Surprise me,' she said with a smile.

"The lady issues a challenge,' he replied, with a smile of his own. "All right, challenge accepted. When I'm at a restaurant I never order anything that has the word 'smothered' in the description."

"What?'

That was not what she was expecting. She wasn't sure what he would say, but this was definitely not one of the possibilities she'd considered.

"You know, when they say a western omelet smothered in cheese or New York strip steak smothered in onions and mushrooms? Something about that conjures up an unpleasant image for me, so I can never order it,' he explained.

"You don't order anything with the word 'smothered' in the description? That's it?"

Her voice clearly indicated this as not what she was looking for from him.

"Did you know that before?" He asked.

"Well, no,' she admitted.

"Surprise."

He smiled, she didn't.

"Tell me something else, Kal."

"I like dancing with you."

"You're trying to deflect me from the subject, but I have to admit I liked it, so I'll let it go,' she replied. "This time."

"You're a tough woman to please, Diana."

'Yes, I am."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, continuing to dance to Norah Jones singing The Tennessee Waltz. He initiated the conversation this time.

"So does this 'getting to know you' thing go both ways?"

"Of course, Kal, I have nothing to hide,' she immediately replied.

"Good, good."

"What? Ask away, Kal."

"All right, do you realize what most guys think when an attractive woman says they 'want to get to know them better', Diana?"

He thought he detected her body stiffen just a little bit and there was a bit more of a blush to her cheek.

"Yes." Diana replied. "I casually mentioned it to a few of our teammates in the cafeteria. Dinah, Shayera and Zatanna and they all informed me of what most men would think."

'What did they say?' He asked, clearly enjoying this question. Diana wasn't smiling, as she knew he what he was doing.

"In order, Dinah immediately said he thinks you want to 'do' him, Shayera agreed and said absolutely and finally Zatanna said she wouldn't be surprised if he started taking his clothes off right then and there."

He couldn't help laughing.

"I'm glad you're amused,' Diana said a bit sourly.

"I am,' he admitted, still smiling. "I also had the same idea as you and also casually asked some of our teammates what they thought it meant. Ollie immediately said she wants to do you and Wally said he'd start stripping off his clothes right then and there."

Diana couldn't help laughing along with him.

"So is that what you meant, Diana?" he asked once they had stopped laughing. She could see the twinkle in his eye and knew he was teasing her.

"No." She said flatly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought,' he replied. "But that does raise another point I find a little bit disturbing."

What's that?" She asked, expecting another joke.

"I've had two weeks to think about it,' he said. "After initially thinking of the 'do me' part and dismissing it, I got to thinking about what it means to say you want to get to know someone better."

"And?"

"Implied in it, Diana, is the idea that the person someone presents themselves as to the world isn't who they really are,' he stated. "That would mean you think they are faking it, putting on some mask to fool everyone. If that's what you're suggesting? I'm not sure I like that implication, Diana."

She was caught off guard by his statement. She had expected him to make a joke, but looking into his eyes she saw he was very serious.

"Are you saying you think I'm trying to fool you and everyone else in some way, Diana?" He asked.

"Yes and no, Kal,' she replied honestly.

"Care to explain?"

"You are fooling people everyday as Clark Kent,' she said. "Inherent in that disguise is an element of subterfuge."

"That's if you accept that it's a disguise," he countered.

"Isn't it?" She replied.

"No."

"You're hiding who you truly are, Kal, turning away from your gifts,' Diana explained. 'Neither of us is like them, yet you pretend to be one. Aren't you trying to fool everyone, including yourself?"

He didn't break form and they continued to practice the waltz, yet Diana felt him change in posture and attitude.

"Again, no,' he said rather quietly.

"Care to explain?' She said, turning his words back on him.

"You grew up Princess Diana of Themyscira,' he said. "I grew up as Clark Kent. You have always been what you are now. I made a conscious choice to be Superman. For you Wonder Woman was just another title added to a list of titles you go by. It's really an extension of who you've always been. Superman is just something I do, not who I am. It's a title, but I didn't grow up with titles so I had to figure out how to integrate Superman with still being Clark Kent. I am Clark Kent in every conceivable way, yet I'm also Superman and Kal-El of Krypton. If I were to live as you do, as attractive as that thought might be, I ultimately would have to give up being Clark Kent. That's not something I'm prepared to do."

"Eventually you'll have to, you know that, Kal,' Diana stated.

"Yes, but that day will come soon enough,' he replied. "Some people believe I can do anything, Diana. It's not true, I know that better than anyone, but why can't one of those things I do be living as who I am and who I grew up as? Why does it have to be either or?"

"Because it's not who you truly are,' she offered.

"But you see it is,' he said with a smile. "You want to get to know me better, you say, well that's the secret, Diana, I'm Clark, I'm Kal-El and I'm Superman. Just as you're Princess Diana, Daughter of Zeus and Wonder Woman, you can't separate one from the other, neither can I."

"It's still hiding."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be here dancing with you if I didn't," he countered. "It wouldn't just be you and me dancing, it would be a thousand people watching us, shouting questions, taking pictures. The other couples here taking lessons wouldn't be able to; they'd be pushed out by the mob of attention we would engender. That wouldn't be fair to them. Is it so wrong to want to be a writer, to do something I've come to love without always being under the microscope of celebrity? Aren't I and you entitled to a private life away from all that, away from what we do?"

"So are you saying I'm wrong in the way I live?" She asked.

"No, absolutely not,' he immediately replied. "You take things on your terms and I admire that about you. It's how you've always lived your life and you shouldn't have to change. I'm just saying it's not how I've lived my life, that's all."

They were silent as the record changed and then they resumed dancing. Clark noticed Diana was smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"I believe that is the most I've ever heard you speak about yourself, Kal,' Diana replied. "And to think all I had to do is challenge you."

He gave her a look and her smile got a little wider.

"Clever,' he admitted. "I see I'm going to have to be on my toes with you."

"Absolutely."

"Uh-huh." He replied and then decided to shift the topic. "So I believe you said this was a date, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know there's a rule about three dates, don't you?' He teased.

"Yes, but I believe I told you I don't like those rules so I'm not following them,' she informed him.

"So 'getting to know me' doesn't me you want to 'do' me and the three date rule is out the window,' He continued. "I'm starting to have a hard time seeing the upside of this for me, Diana."

"I'll take you to dinner after the class is over,' she offered.

"Deal."

They continued dancing.

"So is that a firm no on the three date thing or…?"

"Yes, Kal,' she said, cutting him off.

"Just checking."

"You know you could take this opportunity to get to know me better to," she suggested.

"Oh, I think I am getting to know you better, Diana,' he replied. "I just have different questions than you do."

"Such as?"

"Tell me something everyone thinks they know about you, but it's not true."

Diana seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I'm not dating Superman,' she finally offered.

He gave her a confused look.

"I thought you just said we were on a date?"

'We are,' she replied. "But I'm on a date with you, not Superman, Kal."

"But I am Superman."

"Yes, but from what you just said you're not just Superman,' Diana stated. 'I'm getting to know the person that's all three people, Superman, Kal-El and Clark Kent."

"Huh?' He mused. "So should any of them start taking their clothes off?"

He smiled and so did she.

"Just dance, Kal."


	5. Chapter 5

Talking

(and a kiss)

New York

After the dance class, Diana was good to her word and took Clark out for dinner. Since she was paying, she chose the restaurant, PERA Mediterranean Brasserie in midtown. Her fake glasses came off and she let her hair down from the ponytail. Even dressed in flats, a pair of loose gabardine slacks, a simple white blouse and button down cardigan sweater every head in the place turned to look at her. They were seated immediately. Clark had to admit this was one bonus about going out on a date with her he hadn't thought of.

Sitting across from each other, they placed their orders. He was having the filet mignon medallions, center cut, wrapped with mediterranean air-dried beef "pastrami" and served with grilled asparagus. Diana selected the pan roasted salmon, eggplant and tomato ragout with cipollini onions. They both had a glass of wine. When the food arrived Clark had to admit it was spectacular. They had mostly been talking about the class and learning the waltz, but he felt he needed say something to her.

"I'd like to apologize, Diana."

"Oh? For what?' She asked between bites of her salmon.

"For being a little …. well, cavalier about all this,' he admitted with a small smile.

"Its just dinner, Kal."

"I didn't mean the dinner, which is wonderful, thank you,' he replied. "I meant the whole 'getting to know me' thing. You've obviously thought about it and put most of the effort into it so far, what with volunteering to be my partner for the classes, wearing a disguise and agreeing to keep it a secret, so I wanted to apologize for not holding up my end of it."

She took another sip from her wine, never breaking eye contact with him.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why haven't you been 'holding up your end' as you say?"

He thought about it for a moment and then gave her an honest answer.

"You and the whole way you've approached this sort of threw me."

"Why?"

"Your 'I don't like the rules so I'm not going to follow them' stance, I guess,' he admitted. "We've known each other for five years and it seems like you've made a decision to change the nature of our relationship and acted on it. I guess I'm just not used to that sort of approach."

Diana considered his answer for a minute.

"So are you saying you'd prefer I'd followed the rules?' She asked. "Drop hints that I was interested, try and convey it with body language or veiled comments instead of just acting on it?"

He leaned forward and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's a different approach, then again you're different than anyone I've ever known. I guess I'm wondering if you've thought all this out so far; have you also already thought about where it's going?

"You make me sound rather cold and calculating, Kal,' Diana countered. "Is that how you see me?"

"No, of course not,' he immediately replied. "I'm doing a poor job of explaining what I'm trying to say."

"I'm here, I'm listening,' Diana said, setting her fork down.

"Okay, let me try again,' he said. "It's you, Diana. You're not like anyone I've ever known, never mind dated. I guess you rattle me sometimes and so I pull back almost instinctively. It's just taking me some time to get used to the idea. Is that making it a little clearer?"

"A bit,' Diana commented. "Just so you know, Kal, I haven't really planned this all out as much as you think. I saw the ad for dance classes you circled and decided to join you. I've sort of been taking it as it comes since then."

He smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"That makes me feel better,' he replied. "It least I'm not the only one who doesn't know where this is going."

"I do still want to get to know you better,' Diana said and then added with a smile. "And before you ask, no that doesn't mean I've changed my mind about 'doing' you, so keep your clothes on, please."

He laughed out loud at this.

"Duly noted."

"Good,' Diana replied. "So now that you're over your 'shyness' how do you propose we proceed?"

"It's not shyness,' he objected. "It just takes some getting used to. Five years, Diana, yes I found you very attractive from the moment I met you and guess you must have found me attractive too."

"I did." She admitted.

"That's nice to hear,' he said. "Our relationship was one way for all that time but now you've changed it. I'm just trying to get realigned with that."

"You make it sound like it's difficult,' she observed.

"It is,' he said. "You're an extraordinarily beautiful woman, so yes I was attracted to you almost immediately. It's the nature of being a guy, you noticed beautiful women wherever you see them. Unless you're delusional, you don't expect all of them to think the same thing of you in return."

"I believe Hal would disagree with you,' Diana teased.

"Let's leave him out of this for now,' Clark replied with a small smile. "I'm just saying a guy notices but he doesn't expect anything to come from it. So when it does it takes some rethinking on his part."

"So my looks are what attracted you?" Diana asked. She'd dealt with that since she arrived and was a bit disappointed that he was like the others.

"Yes,' Clark admitted. "You make quite the first impression, Diana, but that wasn't all I saw. I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't notice you're attractive, I did."

"So that's all this is about? Being attractive?" She asked.

"I guess in a way it is,' he offered.

"Oh." The disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"Before you think me too shallow, can I explain?" He asked.

"I think you already have."

"Not fully,' he replied. "Let me tell you a story, Diana. I went to a comedy club with some of the people from the Planet once. It was dark and crowded but the comedian was funny. I remembered during the show hearing a woman's laugh and there was just something about it. It was one of those laughs that make you want to laugh along with her. There was nothing fake about it; just by her laugh you could tell it was genuine. I could have easily found her in the crowd, but it wasn't necessary. It didn't matter what she looked like or what she did for a living that laugh made her very attractive. I can still hear it and it still brings a smile to my face."

"Just her laugh?"

"Yes. I'm just trying to say looks of course are part of it, but hardly the only thing,' Clark explained. "I've known you for five years so why I'm attracted to you is much more complicated than just because you're pretty, Diana. I hope that's true for you too."

"It is,' she said, smiling at him. They shared a quiet moment with each other and then Diana couldn't help asking, "So do you like my laugh?"

"Yes, but you don't do it enough."

"I do around you,' she countered.

"So I guess we are 'getting to know' each other after all, aren't we?"

"I suppose we are."

Their waitress came by and asked them how their meals were. They both said excellent and each ordered another glass of wine. They lapsed into silence as they resumed eating, both enjoying the food and the company. The waitress came back with their glasses of wine and they thanked her. Once she left Diana decided she wanted to bring up a topic that had been on her mind before, but his talk about being attractive reminded her of it again.

"Kal?'

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me,' Diana said.

He coughed, caught off guard by her request. He looked at her for a moment and then started to move towards her.

"Don't you want to know why I asked?" Diana said.

He stopped midway towards her.

"I suppose,' he replied, although he really didn't need a reason to kiss her.

"I've been kissed before,' Diana stated.

"Okay. Not sure why you're telling me that now, but go on,' he replied, as he slowly returned to his seat.

"I thought I was attracted to the people I kissed, but while the kisses were pleasant that was all they were," Diana explained. "I'd think a kiss should make me more attracted to them, not less, don't you?"

"That seems reasonable,' he replied, still sort of focused on kissing her.

"If we're going to date, sooner or later that part of the relationship will happen," Diana continued. "It seems to me that's a very important part of a relationship so if the kiss doesn't do anything for either of us maybe it's better if we don't pursue a relationship."

"So no pressure here,' Clark replied. "Kind of putting a lot of emphasis on a kiss, Diana."

"Some people are better off as friends, Kal,' Diana said. "If that something extra isn't there, aren't we better off admitting it than pretending it is when it isn't?"

"Yeah." He had to admit she was right. "You really don't like those rules do you?"

"No."

"Okay, so we kiss,' he said. "If it happens, it happens and we continue but if it doesn't we agree we gave it a shot and no hard feelings. Is that about it?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be so clinical about it,' Diana complained. "I just want there to be a little magic, is that so wrong?"

His answer was to kiss her. He caught her off guard at first, but then she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a little bit more. It wasn't the longest or the shortest kiss, but it seemed to last just long enough. He slowly pulled away and sat back in his seat. They looked at each other for several moments.

"So what dance are we learning at the next lesson?' Diana asked with a smile.

"The Rumba." He replied with a smile of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rumba

New York – Plaza Ballroom

Two weeks had passed and Clark and Diana found themselves back in the Plaza ballroom for the next lesson. The instructors, Bob and Elaine welcomed everyone.

"Okay tonight we're going to start learning the Rumba." Elaine said. "Rumba! It's even a fun word to say. Rumba! Everybody give it a try."

There was some nervous laughter among the group as everyone said the word Rumba out loud.

"See, I told you it was fun to say. Keep that in mind as we go through this lesson and let's all have fun with it. Now the Rumba is a dance that tells a story of love and passion between a strong, male lover and a coy, teasing woman. Full of sensual movements, the Rumba is considered by many to be the sexiest of the ballroom dances. "Rumba" is a term that refers to a variety of dances or a "dance party." This dance of love is one of the most popular ballroom dances and is seen around the world at nightclubs, parties, weddings and dance competitions."

"Think you can pull off being the coy, teasing woman, Diana?' Clark whispered to her.

"Just pay attention to the instructors, Kal,' she replied.

"The Rumba is a very slow, serious, romantic dance with flirtation between the partners. The dance is fun to watch, as many of its basic dance figures of the dance have a teasing theme in which the lady flirts with and then rejects her male partner, often with apparent sexual aggression. The Rumba spotlights the lady's rhythmic body movements and hip actions resulting in intense, almost steamy, scenes of passion. " Bob said.

Clark looked at Diana out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him.

"Yes, the aggressor, I think I can do that, Kal,' she whispered.

"Okay, just a little history of the Rumba,' Bob continued. "The rumba is often referred to as the "grandfather of the Latin dances." Originating in Cuba, it first came to the United States in the early 1920s. The Rumba is the slowest of the five competition Latin and American dances."

Elaine picked up where he left off.

"The distinctive hip movement, called Cuban Motion, is a very important element of the Rumba. These hip movements and characteristic sways of the Rumba are generated by the bending and straightening of the knees. The intensity of the Rumba is increased by sharp eye contact that is maintained between the man and the woman. The stillness of the upper body, while adding dramatic intensity, also emphasizes the strong, sensuous leg and foot movements. The basic rhythm of the Rumba is quick-quick-slow with distinctive side-to-side hip movements. Hip movements are exaggerated, but are not generated by the hips - they are simply a result of good foot, ankle, knee and leg action. When these weight transfers are well-controlled, the hips take care of themselves."

"Okay, everybody, Elaine and I will show you and then you give it a try, okay?' Bob said and then took his wife in his arms. They did a quick, slow run through of the dance and then indicated the couples should give it a try.

The music, Mondo Bongo by Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros starts and the various partners do a slow walk through of the steps to practice. Diana and Clark faced each other and practiced like the others. Clark casually glanced down and had to admit Diana picked up the hip movements very well.

"I believe they said eye contact was an important part of this dance, Kal."

Caught.

He shifted his eyes to her and saw the teasing twinkle in them along with a little more than a hint of a smile.

"Just, um, well, checking your form,' he fumbled to say.

"Oh really?' She questioned.

"Your dance form, Diana, get your mind out of the gutter,' he replied.

She couldn't help laughing just a bit. They practiced a few tries and moved up the pace just a bit.

"So is my 'form' all right, Kal?"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"What do you think?"

"You certainly have the teasing part down,' Clark replied.

"I think you'll survive,' Diana countered.

They continued practicing. Diana held his eyes even as other thoughts came to both their minds.

"Why haven't you asked me out, Kal?" Dinah ventured.

"I thought that was against the rules."

"I don't mean just now, but before this,' Diana explained.

"You were dating someone else as far as I knew." Clark replied. "I know you don't like the rules, but that's one I still agree with. Don't hit on the lady if she's already with someone else."

"That's been over for quite awhile, Kal, even you must have heard the gossip,' Diana countered.

"True,' he admitted.

"So?"

"We're friends, Diana,' Clark said. "I guess part of me thought if I asked you out and you said no, it might ruin our friendship. It's been known to happen."

"Why assume I'd say no?" Diana asked.

"I didn't, but I had to consider the possibility,' Clark replied. "Unless you're a raging egomaniac, you can't just assume the answer is always going to be yes. I'm not by the way."

"So it was a fear of rejection?" She asked.

"No, I've been turned down before,' he admitted. "It's not something anyone likes, but you have to deal with it. I guess I was worried it would ruin our friendship so that made me cautious about changing the dynamic of our relationship."

"I weighted that concern too before I came that first night," Diana admitted.

"And?"

"It seemed to me getting to know each other better would only strengthen our friendship,' Diana explained. "If this didn't or doesn't work out, it of course would hurt. Endings always do, but I'd hope we could continue being friends no matter the outcome."

"I would hope that too."

"Good." She said. "So when did the thought of asking me out first occur to you?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious,' Diana said with a smile. "It's something I've wondered about and we are getting to know each other, remember?"

"And that's going to help us get to know each other better?" He asked.

"Yes. So when, Kal?"

"The first moment I saw you."

Diana was a bit surprised by this.

"The first moment? During the fight?" She asked.

"Yes, but then Hal called dibs, so I realized you had that effect on everyone,' He said with a smile. "You made quite the first impression."

"Thank you,' Diana replied. "Your turn."

"Oh, we're taking turns now, are we?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tell me a joke, Diana," Clark began. "A dirty joke."

"What? No, I'm not doing that," she replied, caught off guard by his request. "Why would you want me to anyway?"

"You have your way of getting to know someone, I have mine," He replied with a smile.

"I don't know any dirty jokes Kal," She stated.

"Everyone knows at least one, Diana," he countered.

"I don't. " She stated. "Besides, why does it have to be a dirty joke, anyway?"

"A joke tells you something about the person telling it," He said. "We're supposed to be getting to know each other, remember?"

"But why a "dirty" joke?" She asked.

"Because I realized I've known you for five years and I've never heard you tell a joke of any kind. You tend to be very serious," he explained.

"What we do is important, Kal," She said her defense.

"Yes it is, but even Bruce has told a joke Diana," he countered. "I just wanted to see if you knew one."

"Perhaps you should date Wally if jokes are what you're interested in," Diana offered with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think," he replied with a shake of his head. "Oh and by the way that was a snide, humorous comment not a joke."

"Take what you can get, Kal."

"See? I'm learning more about you all the time," he said with a grin. "Rumba, he's right it is a fun word to say."

"You seem in an especially good mood tonight," she observed.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm dancing with the prettiest woman here," He offered.

"Dirty jokes and flattery, is that your strategy?" She inquired.

"Part of it, yes,' he admitted.

"As someone that's studied strategy her whole life, I think I should tell you yours is lacking,' Diana said.

"Possibly,' he replied. "But I guess that would depend on what the goal of my strategy is, wouldn't it?"

Diana considered this as they completed another walk through.

"And what would that goal be, Kal?"

"To challenge you,' he said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me the first time,' he replied.

Diana looked at him as they continued to dance and started to wonder if perhaps this was a mistake. She had been upfront and straightforward with her desires and intentions, but it seemed he wasn't taking it with the same seriousness she was. Of course, once the thought came, Diana put it into words.

"I assumed from your apology two weeks ago you were taking this seriously, Kal." She stated. "If that's not the case, perhaps this is a mistake."

"I am taking this seriously, Diana,' he offered.

"Dirty jokes and flattering me doesn't really indicate that,' she countered.

"One dirty joke, just to see if you knew one,' he corrected her.

"The points the same."

"As I said we have different approaches, Diana." Clark said. ""I've had two weeks to consider all of this. I know you as Wonder Woman and Princess Diana to a lesser extent, but the person I'm interested in getting to know is the 23-year-old woman under all those titles. I thought since you had issued something of a challenge about getting to know me, what you wanted was someone to challenge you. If I'm mistaken please tell me."

"How is me telling a dirty joke a challenge?" She asked.

"It takes you out of your comfort zone,' he replied. "Just like you always seem to do to me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Probably because of your responsibilities, you are always poised and a bit serious. More so as the years have gone by,' Clark explained. "I completely understand. You're under the microscope of public attention all the time and you not only represent yourself, but your people. The thing is, you are only 23, Diana and it seems to me there should be some time for you to just have fun and laugh, maybe even be a little silly."

'And that's what you consider your challenge?" She asked.

"I know she's under all that poise and seriousness,' he replied. "If I'm going to get to know you, I'd sort of like to know that part of you too."

Diana considered this for a moment.

"So it appears you don't like following the rules either, doesn't it, Kal?" She said with a smile.

"Like you said earlier, you're not dating Superman, you're dating me,' he replied. "In the same sense, I'm not dating Wonder Woman; I'm dating Diana the woman under the uniform. And yes, I do like your form and I'm not talking about the dancing."

Diana smiled, but decided to shift the conversation, even as they continued the Rumba.

"So you were hesitant in asking me out,' Diana said. "I've noticed you're rather cautious in all things, is the reason the same?"

Clark didn't say anything at first, but he ever so slightly squeezed her hand just a fraction of a bit harder.

"Did you feel the difference in the pressure on your hand?" He asked.

"Yes."

"If I'd done that to anyone else in this room I'd have shattered every bone,' Clark explained. "I grew up always surrounded by regular people just like this. Some had said I could be like a bull in a china shop around normal humans if I'm not careful, but that's a misnomer. If I'm not careful, Diana, I'm a stick of dynamite in a china shop. I'm **Superfly** **TNT**, I'm The **Guns** Of The **Naverone**."

"Superfly what? What?' Diana asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I was watching Pulp Fiction last night,' Clark replied, then waved it off and continued. "What I'm trying to say is one mistake and I could destroy everything surrounding me. You grew up among an immortal warrior race, but imagine growing up like I did and you'll understand why I'm always cautious. I have to be or someone gets hurt."

"I've experienced that since I arrived here too, Kal,' Diana countered.

"Five years Diana." Clark gently said. "When I was a toddler I lifted a tractor off my father. I've always been stronger than anyone around me. Can you imagine what it's like to be a 3 year old and worry about hugging your mother in case you squeeze too hard? I can, I have."

"Why are you telling me this, Kal?"

"Because I want you to understand,' he replied. 'You're probably one of the very, very few people that can. You and a lot of people think I'm too cautious. Bruce thinks I rush in without thinking. I can't even explain to them how wrong they are. Most people can never understand, but you can. Every moment of every day I have to be careful. Every action, every impulse I have to weight against what might happen. If Bruce or most of our teammates make a miscalculation there could be damage and even people ending up in the hospital. If I make a miscalculation everything is destroyed and people die. If I was doing the Rumba with almost anyone else one false step or the smallest squeeze of her hand like I just did to yours and it's a disaster. That's my responsibility every day, every hour, every minute and every second. That's why I'm cautious. You shouldn't mistake that caution for reluctance about dating you."

"This is about my questioning why you're still Clark Kent, isn't it?' Diana asked.

"Partly,' he admitted.

"I do understand being different and wanting to fit in, Kal,' Diana replied. "Our situations were different growing up, but not completely. I was always stronger and faster than every other Amazon. I could fly, where they could not. On top of that I'm the Princess, so you see at every turn I've been different, separated from those I grew up with. I know what it's like to want to be part of the crowd sometimes, Kal. It's just over the years I've come to accept I'm not."

"I'm sorry, I know that must have been difficult for you, Diana," He said. "I would point out you're part of the crowd right now, though."

"This is just pretend, Kal,' Diana countered.

"Not all of it,' he said softly. "These people only know us as Diana and Clark. Some of the details might be made up, but that's who we are. Here, in this room, taking these lessons, we're not Superman and Wonder Woman or Princess Diana and the Man of Steel, we're just Diana and Clark. When we're dancing together, like we are right now, it's not pretending it's real."

Diana started to reply, but then stopped to consider further what he'd just said. Dancing like this, they were just Diana and Clark or Kal as she preferred. They were talking and sharing thoughts they hadn't before and that felt real too. This had started with the idea of getting to know him better and Diana felt like she was and that part of it feel real also. The larger questions about the future and what it all meant were still out there, but perhaps they all didn't need to be answered right now. Maybe dancing together and talking, really talking was real. They didn't need to be wearing their uniforms or shout to the world who they really were, just so they could say it wasn't pretending. Pretending would be if they continued on as they were and hadn't taken this step forward and towards each other. So perhaps he was right, this was very, very real after all.

A smile came to Diana face as she thought about something else.

"What?" Clark asked.

"A boy and a girl are alone together and the boy suggests they play the fire truck game,' Diana began. "The girl asked how do you play? The boy said, I run my fingers up your leg and you say 'Red Light' when you want me to stop. The girl agreed and they started playing. A few seconds later the girl said Red Light! The boy smiled and said, Fire Trucks don't stop for red lights."

The expression of shock on Clark's face was too much and Diana burst out laughing.

"Rumba!" She giggled. "You're right, Kal, it is fun to say!"


End file.
